pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThePokémonGamer/Archive 1
Energy X (talk) 22:51, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Wrong picture Not the episode picture with Moltres I'm talking about. I meant Fletchinder flying solo. Like this. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Fletchinder.png --Jokeman20 (talk) 04:46, October 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Episode I figured. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:33, November 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry Ok, I admit that I was using Bulbapedia, but I had no idea that it was the wrong title and English dubs being mixed up. I was completely confused and I didn't know everything was mixed up. But everything is fixed. Please don't block me. I swear it was all a big misunderstanding. I'm a good editor and I am telling the honest truth. I will handle the English titles while you handle the Japanese titles. Ok? Give me another chance, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:34 November 6, 2015 :(Sorry, I couldn't respond, I ran into an edit conflict there.) I won't get on you for it, and if I was an admin, I wouldn't block you. I only realised Bulbapedia was being used here when I saw some of the information was the same as it. But I do have alternate sources I use for this type of information. About XY088, I'll be able to get information from tomorrow's WTP segment since I have a way to watch the Canada Teletoon episodes. XY084's WTP being Gallade was actually a guess originating with Pikachu65 based on the Japanese Pokémon Quiz segment, but it was correct either way. Also, the English dub characters, the misspellings came from Playerking95, since he was playing it by ear by using the same source as one I use to watch the Teletoon dub episodes, but when the episodes air in the United States where I live, I turn on closed captioning to get the names correct. But I won't get on you for using Bulbapedia for some of this info. - PokémonGamer 21:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you so much for sparing me and for understanding me. And I hope Energy X will do the same. You are a good friend and I am very thankful for it. - DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:55 November 6, 2015 Reply I trust you when you say that the images are from Bulbapedia. I am going to delete the images as son as possible.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Images You seem to be good at doing images. I'll speak to X to see if you could do something. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:28, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks for notiying me about him.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Task I have a bit of a task here that will improve anime pages. I saw the quality of the image you uploaded for the latest image and I was impressed by the quality of it. The task is to upload anime images to episode pages for XY series that don't have any. If you have a look at episodes, they have a box at the end of them with images. They contain a set amount of images in them. They are numbered by the episode and the number of the image. Example, , , etc. I would be nice if you start from XY073 and upload 20 per episode. Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:28, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. You'll be doing a massive deed for the wiki by doing this :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:17, November 13, 2015 (UTC) It looks good, it has a sufficient amount of images~ Keep up the great work. I will work down from XY093 (and the XY&Z season later on) so we will meet each other eventually~--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :She approves, I was going to ask her but she beat me to it to she her opinion. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:39, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I approve of it as well. Good work, continue on. Energy ''X'' 10:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I've noticed that X is pretty annoyed that you haven't completed the task you were set, indirectly. Please complete what you were asked as you would do justice for us. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::It wasn't an annoyance, but luck. I am more annoyed by the fact the images have to be moved, considering there is a ton of them. Energy ''X'' 20:48, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, the way it was coming across to me was that you were annoyed. Anyway, TPG, could you finish off the episodes were you have uploaded only a few images too? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:51, December 14, 2015 (UTC) XY078 Could you find a image of Ash and Pikachu happy to see Team Rocket get blasted off?--Jokeman20 (talk) 00:58, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that's the one.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:29, November 17, 2015 (UTC) If you want to. Even if it is almost the ending. Should I select iTunes.com/images to get Pokémon pics?--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:38, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay thanks for the update.--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:06, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:User I wanted to block the user but he is already blocked by a fellow admin. Thanks for informing me about the user.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:34, November 21, 2015 (UTC) New forum I think it would be nice to have your input. Here, as it's about redirects. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Episodes Hm, do you have certain BW episode videos? There are few articles that also need images. Energy ''X'' 22:56, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, there is only this episode, which needs the images switched (so that odd tag in upper right corner is removed). Energy ''X'' 23:14, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Redirect It has been deleted. Though it is more precise to add template than adding a category. Energy ''X'' 00:05, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Next episode Could you upload the preview for the next episode? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I doesn't matter as Lord is going to do it. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:43, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for doing it :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Could you upload a pic of XY103 and upload pics of Celosia's Manectric and moves plus Bryony's Liepard using Shadow Claw? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:49, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay and how come you put "(edit conflict)" in your message? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Right :) Ellis99 Volcanion 14:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Also, could you do Bryony's Bisharp too? Ellis99 Volcanion 14:05, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I know. I was asking if you could upload the other moves it know that haven't been uploaded. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Could you upload better images of what TG12 has uploaded? There a tad small for what is normally used. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Okay :) Ellis99 Volcanion 14:49, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Could you upload a new version of Alain's Mega Charizard using Thunder Punch? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:24, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's actually from a preview but I think it's one forecasting what is to happen ahead. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:32, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Forum A new forum has been set up on what Rai has been taking to X about, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) User Rights Just want to let you know that X has requested to become a Bureaucrat at the User Rights page. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:01, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Great to see! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Talk You wanna talk to me or I can talk to you?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:51, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Well that's true and I respect you loading episode images. Maybe we should work something out like me Spore do. That's how we stopped fighting.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:16, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I thought it was completely different.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:21, December 29, 2015 (UTC)